Enter Yardawin
Official Description Requirements Walkthrough Head to Port Sarim and talk to Francesco, who will sitting near the end of a newly constructed pier. During the conversation, you will need to convince him of your abilities in order to proceed. *Francesco: Hello there. By the looks of it you must be another adventurer. *Player: Yes, the greatest in fact. *Francesco: Really? What have you done? *Player: I once was a spy for the White Knights of Falador and ruined a plot by the Black Knights to take over Asgarnia. *Francesco: A spy, hmm. *Player: I have also slain the greatest of demons and beasts this land has to offer. *Francesco: What have you killed? During this, you will name the highest monster you have defeated. * If under level 30 Francesco: Pathetic, a rat could have defeated them. * If under level 60 Francesco: You are on the bottom of a totem pole, my friend. * If under level 90 Francesco: Wow, pretty good. * If under level 120 Francesco: Amazing! Those are beasts a Lesser Demon might have trouble with! * If under level 200: Francesco: Impressive... Most impressive. * Anything over 200: Francesco: I'm speechless! Just... Francesco will then tell you how much you need to travel with him. You must have killed a monster over level 60 to proceed. Any monster over 200 with allow to go free, over 120 would be 100 gp, under 120 would be 300, and under 90 would be 1000. Once you have paid, a short cutscene will show you travelling to Yardawin. Once you arrive in Yardawin, a soldier will direct you to a barricaded house. *Player: What's happening? *Guard: The sea giants are invading! *Player: Is there any way I could help? *Guard: If you could get reinforcements that would be great! *Guard: Here, take this teleport tab back to Lumbridge. Break the tab and arrive in Lumbridge. Go to Falador and enter the White Knights' Castle and talk to Sir Amik Varze. *Amik: What do you want? *Player: Have you heard of the island named Yardawin? *Amik: Well, I've been told many... exciting stories by some explorer. *Player: Well, there under attack by sea giants! *Player: They want to know if you could send reinforcements. *Amik: This is most interesting...Here, take this dossier to Sir Tiffy Cashien. Head to the Falador Park and give the dossier to Sir Tiffy. *Player: Sir Amik told me to give you this dossier. *Tiffy: Yardawin... under attack... sea giants... possible new base... Hmm, okay. *Player: What? *Tiffy: I shall lead the White Knights into battle. The screen will black out and you will arrive back in Yardawin, where a full scale battle is being waged. *Guard: Head to the top of the hill and light a beacon there. Head to the hill and on top attempt to light the beacon. A Level 100 Sea giant will appear and start to attack you. He uses melee and his highest hit is 150. Once you defeat him, light the beacon. A cutscene will then play, showing the White Knights ambushing the giants and forcing them to retreat. Head back down and talk to the guard. *Guard: Thank you, player. Without you we couldn't have won. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Required for Completing * A Giant Problem Music Unlocked Trivia